


A Kiss Before

by YNAkuma



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguity, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Hipoxifilia, M/M, Masoquismo, Sadismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Esto era lo que tanto había querido, si pedía algo más se vería caprichoso, aunque no le importaría.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que me fasciné por el fandom siempre quise escribir algo con Dark y Anti.

Esto era lo que tanto había querido, si pedía algo más se vería caprichoso, aunque no le importaría.

Tener toda su atención le encantaba, esa mirada heterocromática clavada en la suya oscura le hacía estremecer y mentiría si dijera que no le excitaba. Esos ojos contrastantes le escudriñaban, daría lo que fuera por saber lo que estaba pensando, atravesaría su cráneo y tomaría entre sus manos su materia gris, palparía el órgano con sus dedos y lo estrujaría hasta hacerlo pedazos, la imagen viscosa le erizó la piel y se retorció en su sitio.

Le gustaba que tuviera sus manos alrededor de su cuello, piel con piel, presionando, cerrándose más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba, besaría los dígitos tan blancos como la porcelana y los pintaría de bermellón; sentía sus pulgares enterrarse a los costados de su tráquea, estropeando sus músculos. Estaba acostumbrado a ser alguien que quita vidas pero en ese momento la idea de dejar la suya en las manos ajenas le era tan excitante.

Las uñas de su antagónico laceraban su epidermis, cortando la fina capa, haciéndolo sangrar. Podría despellejarlo si quisiera... _Ah_ , la imagen era tan atractiva en su mente, absorto en sus delirios esbozó una sonrisa de regocijo. Lo pensó deleitándose con su tortura, halando las orillas de la piel rajada, el sonido acuoso del pellejo despegándose del músculo, la sangre salpicando su rostro lechoso, la carne de su cuello palpitando, tal vez incrustara sus dedos en la pulpa de su garganta y tiraría de los ligamentos hasta exponer sus vértebras o quizás ceñiría sus manos en su tráquea, apretando el cartílago y trozándolo entre sus falanges; el cabello en su nuca se encrespó ante la idea y su cadera sufrió un espasmo espontáneo, estaba duro.

Poco a poco se le complicaba respirar, sus inhalaciones se volvían roncas; sus manos se aferraron a los antebrazos del otro y sus piernas se movieron, era Mark. Resopló ante el banal intento de su anfitrión por recuperar el control y se burló de él, _¿cuán idiota podía ser?_

La presión en su cuello aumentó y por un instante su vista se nubló. El de cabello cetrino le miraba con desagrado y le sonrió con sorna, -¿esto te excita? -Le soltó venenoso.

Su lengua filosa le hizo estremecer y ante la pregunta sólo pudo ensanchar su propia sonrisa, era bastante obvia la respuesta. Le oprimió con más vigor y le extrañó seguir consciente, comenzaba a ver puntos de colores en los bordes de sus ojos; la mueca en su compañero le encantó, se regodeaba al ver que empezaba a desvanecerse entre sus manos, su mirada glauca se clavaba en la turbia escarlata suya y en su vista nebulosa le vio enajenado por su sufrimiento, el placer reptó por su cuerpo y se instaló en su entrepierna, en la punta de su miembro.

En obscenas alucinaciones quiso meter su rígido falo en la húmeda boca de su actual agresor, embistiendo violentamente en su cavidad hasta atragantarlo, las vibraciones de su garganta mientras se sofocara le volverían loco... Estaba perdiendo la cordura, el aire le hacía falta.

-Me das asco. -Fueron navajas, se encajaron en el frágil y humano corazón de Mark pues no sabía quién hablaba en realidad: Jack o la entidad intrusa en su cuerpo.

Ignorando el dolor emocional trató de pensar en lo insólito que era ese momento. Él era más elegante y meticuloso, no la bestia desesperada de esos momentos, ¿qué estaba mal? Anhelaba indagar en sus entrañas, descubrir si era igual que él por dentro, abrir su abdomen y estirar la piel, desollarlo vivo mientras admiraba con gozo sus encarnadas vísceras, hacer música con sus costillas entretanto el tembloroso cuerpo se desangraba y la vida se iba de sus ojos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el menudo cuerpo se acercó más, sentándose sobre su abdomen, cubriéndolo bajo su sombra.

Los labios ajenos estaban a escasos centímetros de los propios y podría jurar que le escuchó llamarle por su nombre o simplemente era su mente jugando sucio con él, no tardaría mucho en quedar inconsciente por la falta de aire. Podía sentir la piel granate rozar sus labios agrietados, lo estaba molestando y eso le gustaba. -...Anti... -apenas pudo articular.

Y en su último aliento vio el hermoso rostro irlandés iluminado por el verde neón de sus orbes al tiempo en que una sutil presión sobre sus labios le hundía en la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir algo para Halloween... creo que esto es suficiente.  
> Trabajar con Gore es algo que debo hacer más seguido(?).


End file.
